


The New Castiel

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female!Cas, Gen, Genderbend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a female vessel in order to proclaim his feelings for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Castiel

His brother, Sam, was very annoying, Dean decided. The only thing he did was sit on his laptop, surfing the internet. He never worried about anything or even cared that Cas hadn't answered their prayers in a while. Dean was pacing in their dinky motel room, trying and failing to think of good reasons why Cas wasn't answering.

"It's not like him, Sammy," Dean said, for what seemed like the hundredth time to Sam.

"He's an angel, Dean," Sam answered. "And he's got a war going on in heaven. He's probably busy."

"But he always comes when we call," Dean argued.

"No, he always comes when you call," Sam answered. "He often ignores me. Try calling him again." Dean stops pacing and flops down on the bed. Sam wondered why Dean is suddenly so hesitant to call the angel. He had formed several theories, but hadn't bothered to ask Dean. Sam knew his brother and knew Dean would deny each one.

"All right," Dean growls. "Castiel, we are really worried about you. Get your feathery ass down here." The Winchesters waited, wondering if the angel was finally going to appear. Dean had laid down to take a nap when a whirring of wings announced an angel's presence.

"Well, Cas, about time," Dean started, getting up to face the angel. He choked off the rest of his words, though, as he saw an unfamiliar female standing by the door.

"Hello Dean, Sam," the angel says solemnly. "You called?" Sam just stared at the angel. He didn't recognize her and knew Dean didn't either. Dean stood slowly from the bed, eyeing the angel. She was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt, and a knee-length tan trench coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled at the angel. The angel tilted her head at Dean, very reminiscent of Castiel Dean suddenly thinks, and sighed.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" she asked. Dean and Sam both shook their heads and waited for the angel to say more.

"I'm Castiel," the angel said. "I chose a new vessel." Sam choked back a snort as he looked at his brother. It appeared that at least one of his theories might be proven right soon. Dean doesn't bother to hold back his snort and hurt ripples over Castiel's face.

"Cas, why did you switch vessels?" Dean asked, sounding angry. Confusion fluttered in Dean's brain along with happiness that Cas was back in one form or another. He pushed the other emotions back down, not quite ready to deal with them yet.

"I thought you might find this vessel more attractive than my first," Castiel said, confusion in her voice. "You always choose women for companions." Sam can't hold back his laughter this time, his whole body shaking.

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean yelled at the younger Winchester. His heart was flipping now. He had never dared believe an angel could feel desire. Could possibly want him. Could care about the more-than-slightly-tarnished soul housed in Dean Winchester's body.

"We need to talk, Cas," Dean said confidently. He turned to his brother and tossed him the keys to the Impala.

"Sammy, get out," Dean growls. Sam smiled and mentally placed a checkmark in the 'Dean's attracted to Cas' column of his theories. Sam waved goodbye to Cas, still sniggering, and walked out to the car. Dean waited until he heard the car start and drive away before turning to Cas.

"Sit down," Dean gestured at the chair next to the table. Dean sat down in the other chair and ran his hand through his hair. Castiel sat gingerly in the chair, her clear brown eyes fixed on Dean.

"Castiel, you didn't need to do this," Dean explained. "You didn't have to change vessels, just for me."

"I wanted to, Dean," Cas replied. "I have this strange feeling in my stomach every time you look at me. But you've never looked at me the way you look at women, so I chose this vessel instead." Dean groaned at Cas's explanation. He looked into the angel's eyes and is floored by what he sees there. Love, passion, and desire war in Castiel's eyes as the angel looks at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat, conflicting thoughts running through his head. He had been attracted to Castiel ever since he first saw the angel appear in the barn. He had pushed those thoughts away, firmly convinced he was completely straight. But spending time around the angel, teaching him about humans, and watching the angel move when he fought, Dean had to declare Cas the exception. He was attracted to the angel.

"You could have just asked," Dean said. "I've never looked at you that way when you were looking. I am attracted to you, Cas, I just fought it. I am attracted to you not just the vessel. Although, that is the first time I've been attracted to a guy." Dean stuttered to a stop, not looking at the angel. He was afraid that Cas would change his, well her at the moment, mind. Would choose to no longer care for him.

A whisper of clothing warned him just before warm arms wrapped around him. Castiel placed herself in his lap and looked deep into Dean's eyes. Dean let all of his emotions appear on his face and watched Cas read him. Sucking in a breath, the angel leaned down and placed her lips gently on Dean's. He breathed in her scent and stopped. It was all wrong, it wasn't his Castiel. Dean pulled his head back and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cas," he started to say. Castiel looked hurt but stood up immediately.

"I understand," she said, pain flowing through her voice. "I'll leave you now." Dean felt his heart drop and grabbed at Castiel's hand. It felt so small in his, completely unlike his familiar angel.

"You misunderstood me," Dean said quietly. "And you didn't let me finish. I want your other vessel back. That's my Castiel." Dean saw a flash of hope in Castiel's eyes and can't help but smile. He had made up his mind about what he wanted, tired of fighting his feelings.

"Get your first vessel and come back to me," Dean purred. Castiel immediately disappeared from the room, air rushing into the vacuum she left. Dean, God help him, giggled. Then, he pulled out his phone to tell Sammy to find another place to stay tonight. He and Cas were going to be very busy.


End file.
